


A Dramatic Reading Before Bed

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reading a bedtime story, Silly, Team RWBY - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Ruby wants Yang to read her a bedtime story, much to Weiss' protest, and Blake just wants her book back.





	A Dramatic Reading Before Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["The Adventures of the Hooded Heroine"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166092) by [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald). 

“Yang, could you read me a bedtime story?” Ruby asked, staring at her older sister from across the bunk.

“Sure, sis. Let's just see what we got here--” Yang strolled over to the bookshelf, mumbling to herself titles as she tossed some aside that seemed uninteresting.

“Really, Ruby?” Weiss said with the roll of the eyes.

“What? It helps prevent nightmares!” Ruby said.

“And I'm a pretty good reader, if I do say so myself~” Yang added, her tone full of pride and confidence as she stared at another cover of a book.

“Ugh, you are SUCH a child!” Weiss said to Ruby. “And _you _shouldn't be encouraging her!” - that was meant toward Yang, but she completely ignored her.

“I honestly don't see the problem here.” Blake said, chiming in. “Reading is a good way to get to sleep.”

“And getting read to by the amazing Yang is 10x more soothing!” Yang pointed her thumb at herself, spying the title of Blake's book and promptly swiping it from her hands. “Ooh, what's this?”

“Yang!” Blake seethed.

“That's _precisely_ the problem!” Weiss shouted. “I don't have a problem with one reading to _themselves, _but being read _to? _I draw the line!”

“Oh, come on, Weiss. Lighten up. You may even enjoy it.” Yang winked as she flipped through the pages of Blake's book (whom was still sulking the fact it was ripped out of her hands). “Ah, here's a good one!” - Yang sat next to Ruby, whom curled up in anticipation. “This is called _The Tower of Grimm.”_

“Ohhh...” Ruby's mouth formed into a perfect circle, and so did her eyes.

“That sounds stupid...” Weiss said.

Blake said nothing. She was still sulking that Yang stole her book.

“Ahem...” Yang cleared her throat and got ready to read with enthusiasm.

' Once upon a time, there was a tower.

Everyone wished to conquer this tower, for it was said the lucky bastard who reaches the top would find the greatest treasure ever seen in Remnant! '

“Did it really say _lucky bastard_ in the narration?” Weiss said, raising an eyebrow.

“Shhh!” Ruby put her finger to her lips.

' Many have sought for the victory of the treasure, but all have utterly failed.

Why was the tower so dangerous, you asked? Simple—the Grimm. '

“Wow, I never would've guessed...” Weiss interjected (completely laced with sarcasm).

“Shhh!” Blake sharply glared at Weiss.

“Alright, alright... geez.”

' The tower consisted of 10 levels, each one more challenging than the next. And at the top, a Nevermore guarded the coveted treasure.

No one has ever cleared all 10 levels. The Nevermore always claimed a life.

That is, until the day, a young Huntress with a few vials of dust vowed to claim the treasure as her own. '

“Is this supposed to be me or something?” Weiss was getting suspicious Yang was making up as she went along.

“Nope. It's in the book.” Yang replied, showing her the page.

“Oh. Well... go on.”

' Her hair shined a brilliant white that challenged the beauty of snow, and her eyes were a piercing blue. '

“Yang, are you sure--”

Blake was interrupted by Yang's increasingly dramatic reading.

' Many thought she was a user of _magic _when mysterious symbols appeared beneath or around her—symbols that would enhance the use of her dust.

But that wasn't magic at all. It was her semblance—Glyphs. '

“Alright, Yang, just _stop.”_ Weiss ripped the book from Yang, receiving an unpleasant 'hey!' in response. “What even_ is_ all this?”

“It's _fiction.”_ Yang replied.

“This is my _semblance_ it's describing! Not just anybody can have this, it runs in my family! Only _our bloodline _carries this!”

“Wait. I thought the Schnee family semblance dealt with summoning guardians or something?” said Blake.

“Which you can't even do yet.” Yang added with a laugh.

“Oh, shut up.” Weiss glared. “But this is _still _way too close of a description. Who even _wrote_ this slander?”

“It's not slander, Weiss.” Yang slightly shook her head, not knowing whether to laugh or pull her hair out. "Not even close."

“It's also _my book, _which I'd like back now please?” Blake pleaded.

“Hold on!” Weiss flipped all the way to the back of the book to find the credits. That particular story was written by---

She gasped.

“Is... everything OK?” Blake asked, genuinely concerned.

“Yeah, you look like you turned into an ice block!” said Ruby.

Yang snickered. “Ha! Ice block. Good one, sis~”

“I can't believe this....” Weiss was still in shock. “Grandpa Schnee. I had no idea he could write!”

“Wait, your _grandfather _wrote this?!” Yang's eyes widened.

“Wow! That's so cool!” said Ruby.

“This must've been the thing he wanted to show me when....” Weiss' words were nearly inaudible. She shook her head, returning to her usual demeanor and handed the book back to Weiss (earning a groan from Blake). “I'm sorry for interrupting. Go ahead and finish it.”

“My pleasure, mi'lady~”

Yang sat the book on her lap, clearing her throat again and continued her dramatic reading.

The story was certainly a little rough around the edges, but it was good. Especially to Weiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt;  
"Bedtime Story"
> 
> I automatically thought of Ruby and Yang, and it reminded me of a cute story my friend wrote for me last year--so it inspired me to write this.


End file.
